Patricks Angel 3 Engel für Pedi
by PatHarrock
Summary: Die 3 Engel auf dem Rachefeldzug, bzw. sie folgen einem Auftrag von Pedi. Das heißt: die Gegner müssen leiden, nicht wahr, El Muertos?


Patricks Angels – 3 Engel für Pedi  
  
Feli: Erster Engel, Engel der Liebe und Komplikationen. Sie  
bekommt mit ihrem Charme jeden herum. Sie ist die Führerin des  
Einsatztrios.  
Karina: Zweiter Engel, Engel der Intelligenz. Sie überlistet  
alle durch ihre Klugheit und ihre Intrigen. Sie ist etwas  
zynisch („Du brauchst jetzt gar nicht so zynisch sein,  
Karina...").  
Elanka: Dritter Engel, Engelchen sensibelus! Sie ist das  
Küken der Truppe, jedoch nicht zu unterschätzen. Sie überzeugt  
durch ihren Witz und ihre natürliche Art („Man(n) muss sie  
einfach lieben")  
Pedi: Der Chef der Engel, er vergibt die Aufträge und  
Gegner. Greift jedoch gerne selber in das Geschehen ein, um  
seinen Engeln zu helfen, denn er liebt diese über alles.  
  
Der laufende Irokese: Sie ist Mitglied der historischen  
Vereinigung zur Erhaltung der Traditionen (Geschi-LK). Sie ist  
Mittelmann, bzw. –Frau, zwischen den Engeln und der Realität.  
Lenchen: Sie ist sehr (ist das das passende Adjektiv?)  
verpeilt. Sie würde gerne der vierte Engel werden, ist Adjutant  
und Pedis rechte Hand mit zwei linken Händen.  
  
El Muertos: Der Gegenspieler der Engel. Er ist  
Mafiamitglied und sieht die Engel, besonders Feli und Karina,  
als Gefahr. Was er nicht weiß ist, dass Elanka sich in der Höhle  
des Löwen befindet und gegen ihn arbeitet.  
Miss Pescino (=Fisch): Sie ist die Geliebte El Muertos. Jedoch  
ist sie in Wirklichkeit nicht so unscheinbar, wie sie zu sein  
scheint. Sie wäre eine Gefahr für die Engel, würde sie nicht  
ständig in El Muertos Schatten stehen. Aber wer weiß...?  
Barbarae Mullosovska: Russische Geheimwaffe von Miss Pescino,  
und Kafka Fanatikerin.  
Sie hat Potenzial...  
Christian de la Höller: Geliebter Miss Pescinos... zu verpeilt  
für die Welt.  
  
1  
  
Hauptquartier der Engel, die drei Engel in Pedis Büro.  
  
Pedi: „Feli, can you handle this? Karina, can you handle  
this? Elanka, can you handle this? I don't think you can handle  
this....oh"  
  
Karina: „Danke für die Blumen und das Vertrauen."  
  
Pedi: „Ja, kein Problem."  
  
Elanka: „Warum sind wir hier?"  
  
Pedi: „Es geht um euren neuen Auftrag. Lenchen wird  
euch euren Einsatz nachher verdeutlichen. Also, es geht um ihr  
wisst schon wen... El Muertos."  
  
Elanka: „Oh wow. Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Wer hätte das  
bloß gedacht?"  
  
Pedi: „Ich? Diesmal müsst ihr ihn entgültig ausschalten. Wir  
arbeiten in Zusammenarbeit mit der Regierung."  
  
Karina: „Warum, nur weil er ein weiterer lästiger Beamte für  
den Staat ist?"  
  
Pedi: „Nein, weil er mit Chemikalien handelt und seine Schüler,  
unter anderem Elanka, gefährliche Chemikalien trinken lässt."  
  
Feli: „Und was ist mit Miss Pescino? Wir dürfen sie nicht  
vergessen und unterschätzen."  
  
Pedi: „Sie hat eine neue Geheimwaffe: Eine russische Kafka-  
Fanatikerin."  
  
Karina: „Ach du Scheiße, da haben wir keine Chance."  
  
Pedi: „Doch ihr müsst die drei mit ihren eigenen Waffen  
schlagen!"  
  
Karina: „Mit Chemikalien?"  
Elanka: „Mit Langeweile und Verpeiltheit?"  
Feli: „Mit KAFKA?"  
  
Pedi: „Ja, so in etwa. Das wird euch Lenchen erklären. Lenchen!"  
  
Lenchen kommt  
  
Lenchen: „Ja bitte, hat mich jemand gerufen?" Pedi: „Nein, das waren leise Stimmen aus dem All, die du hörst."  
Lenchen: „Na dann kann ich ja wieder gehen."  
  
Will gehen  
  
Pedi: „Halt, ich habe dich gerufen."  
Lenchen: „Echt?" Pedi: „Nein, unecht." Lenchen: „Was gibt es denn?" Pedi: „Es geht um die El-Muertos-Akte." Lenchen: „Echt?" Pedi: „Nein, unecht."  
  
Feli: „Erzähl uns einfach, was wir machen müssen, Lenchen!  
Lass dich von diesem Gestörten nicht irritieren."  
Lenchen: „Irre Viren?"  
Feli: „IRRITIEREN, ablenken, verunsichern."  
  
Lenchen: „Ach, das macht der aber immer. Der ist aber ach  
ganz schön unfair. Einmal, da hat der-"  
Feli: „Lenchen, bitte."  
  
Lenchen: „Ok. Jeder von euch dreien hat seine Gegner. Elanka  
übernimmt El Muertos, Karina Miss Pescino und Feli nimmt es mit  
Kafkas Enkelin auf sich, dieses russische Superbrain. Ich habe  
für jeden von euch einen Plan entwickelt."  
  
Pedi: „Mmmhhh, ich glaube, dass war ich."  
  
Lenchen: „Och Mann, immer warst du alles, außer wenn etwas  
kaputt geht."  
  
Pedi: „Weil es einfach so ist?"  
  
Lenchen: „Ja, ist ok, streu noch Salz in die Wunden. Naja,  
jedenfalls habe ich die Rohfassungen der Pläne veredelt,  
perfektioniert. Als erstes gilt es Barbarae zu beseitigen. Feli,  
dies ist deine Aufgabe. Sie befindet sich in der Schule, aber  
sei vorsichtig."  
  
Feli: „Na das wird ein Spaß."  
  
Pedi: „Halt, bevor ihr geht. Es gilt noch jemanden zu  
beseitigen, das schaffen wir aber nur zu Fünft."  
  
Elanka: „Na wen denn?"  
  
Pedi: „Es geht um einen chinesischen Kong-Fu-Meister. Er hat  
jedoch einen sehr westlichen Namen. Also, euer, unser Auftrag  
heißt."-  
  
Karina: „KILL BILL."  
  
Pedi: "Richtig"  
  
Vorhang fällt 


End file.
